Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling a multimedia message in a user equipment of a wireless communication system and method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as short text/multimedia messages tend to be exchanged between mobile terminals more frequently, the demand for a graphic user interface (hereinafter abbreviated GUI) capable of sending and managing messages more conveniently and efficiently is rising.